


Layered Love

by onlyhereforellick



Series: Back Off [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, You Decide, ellickweek, is it angst is it fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: She wasn’t backing off now- she was ready. She was ready to wear her layered love proudly for all to see as she married the man who made it all complete.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Back Off [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710991
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Layered Love

**Author's Note:**

> “I’m getting married today.”
> 
> Day seven easily several days late 😬 & I didn’t even finish it finish it. There will be one final installment to this series 😘

_Two Years Later..._

Her fingers brushed the gentle lace bodice, toying with each individual pearlescent bead and miniature diamond stud woven into an intricate pattern to accentuate the antique lace. Mesmerized by the attention to detail such a simple task required—sewing a dress. The layers upon layers of fabric, lace, beading that when joined together created a beautiful masterpiece. Each layer a vital piece of the work of art, without it- the dress wouldn’t be what it was. It needed each needle poke, each fragile thread, each bead of sweat poured into its layers just adding to the complexity and value of the dress. Ellie knew it shouldn’t be taken for granted- the perseverance that resulted in a delicately beautiful wedding dress. In fact, it was the sole reason she chose it.

Her hands smoothed over her waistline, tumbling over the beads softly as she looked on in the mirror. She saw herself in the dress. And not just wearing it, in it- but truly, saw the dress as a symbol of her life. Layers upon complex layers, each playing its own part in giving way to a pivotal moment such as this—her wedding day.

Entranced by the feeling of her bodice under the pads of her fingers, she startled at the appearance of two, slightly more worn, more wrinkled hands came to encircle her waist. Barbara Bishop’s warm smile came into view as she rested her head on Ellie’s bare shoulder. Ellie reflexively leaned her head over to touch her mothers, a slow smile blooming on her face at seeing her mother’s happiness reflected in her eyes.

A sole, happy tear slid down her wrinkled sun-kissed cheek as she sighed, “Eleanor?” Ellie raised her eyebrows in response. “You look just- radiant.”

Trembling as she inhaled and even shakier on exhale, Ellie never lost eye contact with her mother as she whispered- almost too nervous to actually say the words aloud, “I’m getting married today.”

Barbara let out a soft, watery chuckle, “You are, honey. And your father and I couldn’t be prouder,” she said with a small squeeze to her middle. And Ellie could sense the magnitude behind her words. Her parents knew her struggle with coming to grips of marriage and the entire concept, they’d seen how wrecked she’d been and how far she’d come.

Ellie felt unshed tears well up and tried to contain them with a sniffle, refusing to cry and ruin her meticulously done make up. Barbara caught on and made a graceful exit, another squeeze to her middle and she dismissed herself, “I’m going to go find your father- it’s time he saw his gorgeous only daughter.” Ellie only nodded, she didn’t trust her voice.

Ellie’s gaze once again drifted down her reflected figure in the mirror. Took in her honey hair done in soft waves, natural smokey golden eye, peach-tinted pink lip. Eyes trailed down past her strapless sweetheart neckline to find the intricate bodice again- her favorite part of the entire ensemble.

Taking in a shallow breath, Ellie felt the slow exhale leave her lips as she tried to quell the tears. Every time she dwelled on the meaning behind the bodice, she felt the flood of emotions come crashing in.

She thought to the base polyester blend—hidden by the gorgeous layers atop it, but oh so important—the foundation of the dress. It reminded her of Jake, the foundation of her relational history. Her first love, or first layer. The man that charmed his way into her heart and convinced her love was real. He laid the foundation for all of Ellie’s belief of love—good and bad. He was the layer, the pain, the knife to the chest that any other man had to cover. Ugly by itself—polyester—but with the right care, the right love- could be made a beautiful, integral piece to the final work of art.

Ellie’s mind drifted to the next layer- the delicate antique lace, it’s loops and whirls telling a story all itself. The intricacy of the pattern a sign of the tender heart it took to create a layer such as this- just like Qasim’s as he took in the broken, cold and desolate heart of hers and nursed it back to good health with his goofy smile. A love and layer so carefree, so delicate- because that was Qasim wasn’t it? Life was delicate. And just like lace, it can throw you for a loop. The beauty of the whirls can become the trap for the naive. Yet even in the despair you can’t regret the choice. It covered the ugly foundation, sure there were holes—a death too soon would puncture anyone—but it placed an elegant veil across an otherwise unpleasant layer in your life.

Ellie’s finger pads moved from the ridges of the lace to the smooth surface of tiny pearlescent beads. A faint rosy hue to the sleek surface stood out on the interspersed beads- as if putting rose-colored glasses on to the layers below. An attempt at distracting the viewer from the bland polyester blend, and the imperfections of holes in lace- placing a positive, rosy spin on life. Like Boyd- like a love there for enjoyment, seeing the world- and past love- through the lens of rose-colored specs. Trying to take your past hurt and burdens speckling it with beads of hope and joy. Never once truly covering the layers underneath, no- this love could never. It wasn’t meant for true reparation, it was merely a decoration on old heartbreak.

And then her gaze drifted toward the sparkling diamond studs woven into the lace, bordering the pearls and highlighting the dainty whirls. A layer that added the flair of life—bringing to light the good pieces, making it feel unique and vibrant. Ellie’s eyes caught the glint of multiple tiny studs and immediately her mind drifted to Richard. The man that made her feel like _she_ was special, she was so valued- just like a diamond. A love that highlighted her unique charm, had her shining like a diamond- inside and out. A love that bubbled and overflowed, bringing a vibrancy to life like a diamond did a dress. A layer of love that’s sole purpose was to highlight the dress’ craftsmanship- the stunning beauty to the woman beneath.

Some might ask about Nick. Wonder what layer he made up of Ellie’s heart. It had taken her a bit to place the role he played, figure out his piece of the metaphor she’d taken to when gazing at her dress. But when it clicked- it was like getting hit by a bus. Nick was behind the scenes. He wasn’t a visible layer- one you could touch, caress, finger. He was the layer that influenced every other one. He made up the sweat that poured into the work of adding each layer, the absolute frustration of threading each individual bead, diamond, strip of lace. The finger prick after a slight distraction, a searing reminder of how it hurt to fall into a distracting unrequited love. The blood droplet you had to suck off your finger before tarnishing all of your grueling work into your masterpiece. The tears shed quietly from the pain of another stabbing needle after yet another distraction. Soaking the beautiful fabric with a salty reminder of the pure grit it took to withstand that love. The unseen layer- known to only the creator, an integral piece despite its hidden importance, its oft forgotten influence.

Ellie’s eyes drifted back up to meet her own gaze in the mirror. Still glistening from unshed tears, but now with a look of resound hope. A hope for a beautiful marriage- one that blossomed in love, that didn’t suffocate her layers and instead brought out the best in every single one.

A soft knock on the bridal suite door sounded in the quiet room, jarring Ellie from her deep thoughts. The knob twisted and in padded Barbara, a subdued, “Hey honey, it’s time, your father’s outside,” came with her as she made her way to Ellie’s side.

A long, deep breath in followed by a loud sigh out was Ellie’s response. She wasn’t backing off now- she was ready. She was ready to wear her layered love proudly for all to see as she married the man who made it all complete.

Ellie nodded once to her mother and repeated her earlier words with a slight twist- a confident twist, “Let’s get me married today.”


End file.
